The Lyoko Warrior of Courage
by Chaos Spirit44
Summary: Link finds himself having to go to an advanced world to stop a rising evil. Midna does not go back to the Twilight Realm and helps Link. They enroll into Kadic Academy and meat the Lyoko warriors who agree to help. Can they stop this rising evil before its to late? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: introduction**

Well Link Forana you will be placed in Jeremy Belpois room for your stay at the academy and Minda (Midna) Twilight you will be in Aelita Stones room for your stay. here are your schedules now off you go to your first day here. The two nodded and went off to find their respective dorms. "Hey Link why are you wearing gloves?" Minda asked. "that way if the triforce acts up no one will see it and i'll just feel it." Link replied. "well looks like we split up here because you got to go up one more floor." Link said after getting to the boys dorm floor. "Okay see you later link." Minda said. They departed ways. as Link was looking he saw someone walking towards the other end of the hall. "Excuse me but do you know someone named Jeremy Belpois?" Link asked. the kid turned around and said, "Yeah that's me. Who might you be?" "oh I'm Link your new roommate." Link replied. "What!" Jeremy said. "I said I'm your new roommate." Link said again. "Oh well follow me to our room." Jeremy said "Thanks." Link replied. Later... "what." Odd said. "Yeah same thing with me, a girl named Minda is my roommate." Aelita said. "Really where is she?" Odd asked "Is she single?" He continued. "I don't know Odd But She's over there." Aelita said pointing towards the new girl at school. Odd ran over and said. "will you-" But was cut of by Minda. "No!" B-b-but I-I -" Odd started but was cut off again "I said NO!" Minda said. "aw." Odd said walking over to his group. "How did it go?" Yumi asked. "She said no before i could get the question out." Odd replied. "That's because she's with me" someone said "Who are you?" Odd asked. "Guys this is my new roommate Link." Jeremy said "Link this is Yumi, Aelita, Ulrich and Odd" Jeremy said pointing to each of his friends in order of being said. "Hello guy's it's nice to meet you." Link said while shaking their hands and the triforce acted up on each handshake. "Pleasure to meet you too." everyone said during their respective handshakes. "Hey Minda come over here." Link said. Minda stopped talking to the girls she was with and walked over to where Link was. "Hey Link whats up." she said strolling over. "Nothing just trying to make new friends." he replied. "Hey are you really with him?" Odd said. "Hmm let me think we like each other I asked her out she said yes hmm no we're not together." Link said sarcastically. "Really then why can't I go out with her?" Odd asked. "He was being sarcastic when he said they weren't" Ulrich said and everyone but Odd started laughing.

**_A/N_ that's chapter one folks. This is my first story so I might not be to good and the title might be wrong but I'll see what I can do. Now I know the chapter was short but I'll try to make them longer but no promises okay. Now just because I'm new doesn't mean flames aren't welcome but need I remind you this is only the first chapter.****  
**

_**Plz RxR!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**chapter two: Links first return to the past**_

"Well we got to get to class." Link said. "Yeah we do t-" Jeremy started but was cut off buy his computer beeping noise. Jeremy checked it and said. "Oh no XANA activated a tower!" "Who's activated a tower?" Minda asked. "Oh you wouldn't believe us even if we told you." Aelita said. "But how are we going to get out of class?" Ulrich asked. "why do you need to get out of class?" Link asked. Just then Jim walked up and said. " Aelita can I see you for a second." "Sure I guess." She replied and started to walk past Link to where Jim was but Link put his arm up to stop her. "wait somethings not right here." He said. "What do you mean Link?" Aelita asked. "I mean that I don't think that's really Jim." Link replied and Jim swung at Link but He ducked and swiped Jim of his feet with his own. "lets go Aelita." Yumi said. "Alright." Aelita said and they ran of while Link and Minda stayed. Jim started to get up. "You ready Midna I mean Minda?" Link asked. "Yep" She replied. "lets do this." Link said and they both started attacking Jim. (Later at the factory.) "Guys head down to the scanner room and i'll send you to Lyoko." Jeremy said and Odd hit the down button. "Its in the mountain sector Ulrich and Yumi first." Jeremy said. "transfer Ulrich. Transfer Yumi. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Yumi. Virtualization!" (On Lyoko) "Okay Jeremy where to?" Yumi asked as Aelita and Odd appeared. "the activated tower is do north from your position." He replied. (Meanwhile with link and Minda.) "Is that all you've got?" Link asked the XANA Jim(P.S. that's what I'll call people under XANA's control.) XANA Jim growled in frustration and ran towards Link but Link jumped over him and kicked him in the back. XANA Jim got up and ran towards the factory but Link and Minda followed. (Later at the factory.) "Hey Einstein I need more arrows." Odd said. "Okay I'll load you up." He replied. 'Ulrich one more hit and your done for." He continued. 'easier said than done Jeremy." He replied. There were Three Kankrelats, five Hornets, two Megatanks, four Bloks and six Krabes. Just as he said that a Blok got him. "lazer arrow!" Odd said and fired three arrows and destroyed two Bloks with them. "Oh yeah who's the man!" he boasted but was hit by a Krabe and lost all his life points. "well you win some you lose some he said in his scanner. "Hiya." Yumi yelled as she threw her fans. she took down all three Kankrelats. "Nice going Yumi." Jeremy said. "Thanks." She said as she caught her fans and started to block with them. "energy field" Aelita said as she blasted her third Krabe of the day. Enemy count, Kankrelats-0, Hornets-5, Megatanks-2, Bloks-2, Krabes-3. Together Yumi and Aelita took down Four Hornets, Two Krabes and All/The rest of the Megatanks and the Bloks. Enemy count, Kankrelats-0, Hornets-1, Megatanks-0, Bloks-0, Krabes-1. Aelita destroyed the last Krabe and Yumi managed to destroy the last Hornet but got hit by the Hornets blast and lost the rest of her life points. "Aelita hurry to the tower while the coast is clear." Jeremy said. "Okay." She replied and started running. The elevator door opened to reveal XANA Jim. "Oh no Aelita hurry up Jim is in the lab!" Jeremy exclaimed. Just then XANA Jim was shocked from behind. "Mind telling us whats going on?" Link asked after XANA Jim fell to the floor. "Well you see-" Jeremy started but was cut off by Aelita. "Oh no Jeremy the Scyphozoa is here!" Aelita said in a scared tone. "Oh no and everyone's been devirtualized!" Jeremy said worriedly. "A Scy-what?" Link asked. "A Scyphozoa if it gets a hold of Aelita it could implant information in her brain that will make her walk into the digital sea and then we will never be able to bring her back to the real world! Aelita run!" Jeremy said. "Jeremy I can't Its got me cornered." Aelita said even more scared as it started to rap its arms (yeah that's what I'm going to call them so what) around her. "It is all over." Jeremy said sadly. "Not if I can help it!" Link said holding his palm out to the computer. "hu? What do you plan to do?" Jeremy asked. "Just watch." Link replied as he closed his eyes and concentrated. The Scyphozoa put its arms on Aelita's head and attempted to put the code in her mind but it suddenly stopped and all its arms blew of and it went away. "Amazing Link what did you do?" Jeremy asked. "Well I'll tell you another time." Link said. "But you won't remember to tell us if you don't tell us now, in fact you will forget all about this." Jeremy said. " And what makes you think that?" Minda asked. "Because of this, return to the past now!" (Aelita had just deactivated the tower.) The famous wight light engulfed everything and reset time."Hey Minda come over here." Link said. Minda stopped talking to the girls she was with and walked over to where Link was. "Hey Link whats up." she said strolling over. "Nothing just trying to make new friends." he replied. "Hey are you really with him?" Odd said. "Hmm let me think we like each other I asked her out she said yes hmm no we're not together." Link said sarcastically. "Oh okay." Odd said disappointed. Minda noticed Link starting to take of his glove and whispered "What are you doing Link?" "Showing them what happened." Link replied. "Are you sure it's a good idea?" Minda questioned. "I feel like I can trust them." He replied "Oh okay." She said. "Listen Jeremy to answer your question this happened." Link said "Wait you remember what happened!" Jeremy said while everyone was as shocked as him. "Yes I do -" The bell rang"-and I'll tell you more at lunch." Link said running to class. everyone else went to class as well.

**_A/N_ That's Chapter Two. I finally figured out how to post new chapters well that is if this doesn't overwrite the previous chapter. Oh I didn't mention this in the last chapter but it should be obvious that I DO NOT own The Legend Of Zelda or Code Lyoko! They belong to their respective owners! I hope your liking the story so far, so how did link save Aelita and what does it have to do with the Triforce? How did Link _and_ Minda remember what happened before the jump back in time? Only one way to fond out, read the next chapter when it comes out. Bye!**_**  
**_

_**Plz RxR!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 New Allies, New Friends!**

The wait till lunch was agonizing. especially for link and Minda (even though they were in different classes). Considering they knew next to nothing about the worlds history, science and technology. But everyone got through the time left and meet up at the Lyoko Warriors normal table. After everyone was at the table link said, "Well now we'll be able to talk without to many interruptions I hope." "Yeah me to." Jeremy said. "Yeah how exactly did you save Aelita from the Scyphozoa link?" Odd asked. "However he did it i'm thankful for it." Aelita thanked. "Your welcome, well i'll tell you how I did it now but first look at Aelita's forehead." Link said and everyone did. "There's a glowing triangle on her forehead!" Jeremy said shocked. "There's a what on my forehead!" Aelita said. "Let me explain! you see that triangle means she is under the protection of the triforce, well her mind is anyway, and as long as that is there she cannot be influenced no mater what. also that's kind of the reason we remember what happened. oh I've got a question for you guys. do you believe in different realms/dimensions?" link asked. "You mean like different worlds beyond this one then it's possible. Why?" Jeremy answered then questioned. " "Because there are. We are not from this world." Link said. " You must be joking that can't be true." Yumi said. "It is and if you fell like skipping class I'll show you.' Link whispered. The group looked at each other and nodded. "We're in" Ulrich said.(latter). "Ready?' link asked. "Just to be clear we don't believe you we just wanted to get out of class." Odd said. Speak for yourself Odd." Ulrich said. "Yeah I'm curios to see what he does." Aelita said. The rest nodded and Odd pouted a little but stopped. "okay here we go!" link said as a triforce inside a circle all around them. Then a bright light appeared and they diapered from the forest. When the light dissipated they were no longer in the forest on campus they were in a HUGE! open field. "wow this place is beautiful." Aelita said and Yumi agreed. "Welcome to Hyrule!" Link said. "This is impossible!" Jeremy said. "Is it any more impossible than being transported to Lyoko trough scanners?" Link asked "He got you there genius." Odd said. "HEY! WAIT! MR. LINK!' someone said. "oh no not him!" link said. "Yeah it's him" Minda said. "hello Mr. link I have a letter for you." he said and did his annoying theme song while handing Link a letter. "onward with the mail!" he continued and ran off. "Who...Was that?" odd said. "That was the mast annoying postman you'll ever meet and probably the most annoying person you'll ever meet." link answered. " Hey link who's the letter from?" Midna asked. "It's from ZELDA!" Link responded. "what's it say" She asked again. "Let's see, 'Dear link and Midna, I wish to speak to you asap. It is of matters that are to risky to send by mail. Signed Zelda.' well I guess we might as well head there now."Link said. "Who is Zelda?" odd asked. "Hmm. Lets see if they can figure it out by the time we get there eh Midna?" link said and she nodded. (Later at the castle town square). 'Is she a sails woman, a doctor a bartender, a chef?" " . an you've already said that Odd.' link said. "Wait a Minuit is that where we are going?" Yumi asked in awe at the size of the castle she was pointing at. "Yes it is!" Link said. "Then does that mean Zelda is a Princess!" She gasped. "Ding-ding-ding we have a winner!" Link said. "A Princess!" everyone said astonished. "Yep! Oh and don't worry about the way you look she doesn't care about that and I've even meet her looking worse than this." link said (at the gates) State you business!" The gate guard said. "I am here to see the princess see." Link said holding up the letter. "Ah yes this sure is Zelda's handwriting you can pass but only you.' The guard said. "But They're with me." link said. "To bad kid only you are allowed to pass." The guard stated. "your new here as a guard aren't you?" Link asked. "Yes but that's none of your business." The guard countered and the group (Except Midna) got discouraged. "Since your new here it would be wise to let us all pass." Link said calmly. 'is that a threat?" The guard asked ready to strike(Yes this guard is a extremely rare brave guard). "What is all this ruckus?" A higher ranked guard asked. "He won't let my friends pass with me." link said looking strait at the Higher ranked guard. When the High Ranked Guard saw Links face he stuttered, "L-L-Let t-t-them all t-through." "but why?" The gate guard asked. "J-Just do it!" The other replied nervously. "If you say so, you all may pass." The gate guard said "Alright!" Odd said. "hey Link how come that guard listened to you?" Aelita asked. "well let's just say he knows that if someone would put me in a fight with all the soldiers, guards and other people that protect Hyrule and I only had one sword ,nothing else, I would still emerge the victor with barely, if any, cuts or anything else on me." Link explained. "are you serious!" Ulrich said astonished. "Yep, I've done it before to show how good I was to them and how they always have to let me through and anyone else I say is with me when I'm summoned." Link confessed as everyone but Midna was staring at his jaw dropped. "Well we're here." Link said ignoring the gaping mouths and walking in to the thrown room. "Hello princess." Link greeted. "oh Link I didn't expect you for a few more hours and who are they?" Zelda questioned as the guards had left the room knowing they should. "They are people we con trust, Zelda I would like you to meet Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi and Odd, Guys I'd like you to meet princess Zelda, Zelda for short."Hi." Odd said "Greetings." Ulrich said. "Nice to meet you." Aelita and Yumi said. Unbelievable! Hi!" Jeremy said. "Greetings to you all. If link trusts you so do I." Zelda said. "link people have been seeing more and more moblins out in Hyrule Fields each day!" Just then Link reacted to something and caught it. It was an arrow that had a bit of fire on the tip. Link turned around and looked up to see a moblin archer in the window. Just then hundreds started pouring through the windows and invading the room.

**_A/N_ That's Chapter will Link and the others do? find out next chapter. It should be obvious that I DO NOT own The Legend Of Zelda or Code Lyoko! They belong to their respective owners! I hope your liking the story so far. Oh! and by the way I should let you know that when in Hyrule I will call the Twilight Princess Midna and in any other place Minda(Lyoko, School, ect.) fav. and follow! Bye!**

_**Plz RxR!**_


End file.
